Fic Conjunto de Harry Potter
by Eldaya
Summary: Todo empezó como un juego, pero....


FIC CONJUNTO HARRY POTTER

La luna estaba alli, en lo alto, redonda, llena, iluminando Hogwarts.  
Hermione estaba sentada junto al lago, resiguiendo el agua con los dedos...

pensando en la gran oportunidad que dejo escapar, Viktor le pidio que lo acompañara a viajar y descubrir cosas nuevas pero ella se nego, por que lo habia echo, la respuesta es sencilla, lo hizo por ...

... alguien a quien esperaba tener entre sus brazos, pero al que no se habia atrevido a dar más explicaciones ni ningun tipo de señal.  
Se estiró cuan larga era sobre el césped mojado, y cerró los ojos, aspirando con fuerza el aroma del viento.

Ella sabia que su amor nunca iba a poder ser correspondido, eran tan diferentes que era casi imposible que se fijara en ella...  
ahora me arrepiento de no haber ido, como es posible que llegue a creer que se habia enamorado de mi T.T, pero es que esa noche todo fue tan ...

... especial...  
Había tanta tensión en el ambiente, tanta pasión entre ellos dos, que creyó que iba a caer fulminada por un rayo al sólo contacto de sus labios rozando su piel...

Cuando paso...  
sus labios se unieron en un dulce y tierno beso cuando sintieron la presencia de alguien mas, el por supuesto no podia dejar que los vieran juntos.  
como podia permitir que supieran que estaba enamorado de Hermione... el que siempre la desprecio no podia permitirlo...

...Así que la empujó con desprecio, haciendola trastabillar, y, mientras, se alejaba de alli, dándole la espalda y sin volver a mirarla, observando con ojos fríos a quien les había incomodado...  
Una slytherin morena, alta y extremadamente seria, les miraba distante, con la rabia teñida en sus pupilas...

Por que me tenias que traicionar hermione? yo confie en ti, te brinde todos mis secretos te conte todo lo que sentia sabias que te queria como a una hermana, somos de casas diferentes pero eso que importaba? pero me traicionaste, besaste a la persona que amaba...  
Por que si bn sabias que yo estoy enamorada de ...

... aquel extraño hombre que de tantas fantasías ha llenado mi cabeza en las calurosas noches que he pasado encerrada en mis mazmorras..

La miró desafiante, sin apartar la vista cuando el hombre pasó por su lado.

Éste entreabrió los labios para seguramente imponerle un castigo, pero al parecer se lo pensó dos veces, porque se arrebujó en su negra capa y se perdió por el pasillo, rumbo a su despacho...

... mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de hacer.  
Dumbledore lo contrato como maestro de las artes oscuras el le dio su confianza pero...  
no! el no se pudo haber enamorado de una alumna, lo que acababa de hacer simplemente fue un impulso.

... Aunque era cierto que hacía ya tiempo que la seguía con la mirada, y que cuando entraba en clase la buscaba sin ningún pudor, sin saber bien el porqué de aquella sensación de malestar que no se desvanecía hasta que se encontraba reflejado en sus pupilas oscuras...

... cada vez que la veia sentia una sensacion extraña que permanecia dentro de el incluso con solo pensarla, el la detestaba lo sentia pero como era posible que ella le causara ese sentimiento.  
Cada vez que la veia en clase la ignoraba...  
pero porque sentia eso, por que le habia correspondido? ...

... Hermione ya no podía acudir a sus clases sin más, siempre sentía la tentación de salir corriendo de allí y no volver la vista, sin temor al castigo que pudieran ponerle ; y eso en ella era de lo más inusual.  
Ron empezaba a sospechar algo, y Harry intentaba que su amigo no le diera demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza...

Pero no podia evitarlo... el sentia algo por Hermione pero no lo podia creer, siempre la vio como su amiga la niña con la que discutia por cualquier cosa ... pero ahora, comenzaba a sentir celos cada vez que la veia tan ida, pensando en alguien, sintiendo la furia por dentro ... la curiosidad de saber quien era la persona que la tenia asi tan pensativa tan ida ... tan enamorada.  
Cada intento que hacia Harry por tranquilizarlo era peor, simplemente le servia para recordar que...

... la estava perdiendo, y que nunca había hecho nada para tenerla, ni para demostrarle sus sentimientos.  
Aunque en realidad no hacía demasiado tiempo que se había percatado de ellos, pues siempre la había visto como a una amiga, o por lo menos eso es loque había querido creer...  
Harto de esperar, se dirigió hacia Hermione cuando estaba sola en la gran sala de Griffyndor.  
Sumida en sus pensamientos, y con un enorme libro sobre sus rodillas, no se percató de la mirada que el iracundo Ron le dirigía, de pie ante ella, a escasos pasos...

Todo estaba decidido al fin le diria lo que sentia, el no cree que sea posible que lo rechaze...  
A pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejo de ser un niño, ahora se veia muy bien pero... seria suficiente?  
Estaba a escasos pasos de ella pero ¿seria capaz de reunir el valor suficiente para decirle lo que siente?  
El siempre la vio como su amigo, esa niña sabelotodo que siempre lo fastidiaba pero ahora era diferente.  
El descubrio lo hermosa que era una tarde que se encontraba con Harry y vio a Hermione muy cerca de Viktor.  
Ese día sintio que le hervia la sangre del coraje que sentia pero ahora la tenia a escasos pasos de el.  
Como era posible que todavia no se percatara de que estaba ahi...

Los ojos cansados de la chica releían una y otra vez la misma página. Era muy extraño en ella, que siempre lo entendía todo en poco tiempo, y se imaginó lo que la debería estar desconcentrando.  
Apretó los puños de la rabia y dió el gran paso.  
Se acercó a Hermione, que se sobresaltó al notar una presencia cernirse sobre ella.  
Alzó la vista al tiempo que Ron se acercaba a ella ; cogiéndola del cuello de la camisa, juntó sus labios a los de ella, fríos en aquel momento, y la besó sin más, sin esperar su reacción.

Hola!  
sólo os quiero apuntar que esto es un fic conjunto, como ya habeis podido comprobar.

Empezó como un juego, pero me gusta cómo va quedando, aunque sé que se podría mejorar...  
Aun así me hace mucha ilusión postearo aquí, me encanta colaborar con alguien a hacer un buen fic, jujuju

No seais demasiado críticas con las faltas y esas cosas, que el esfuerzo es lo que cuenta, y el cariño con el que se hace!

Zanxs y buena lectura!

Starknight

Bueno, si te hubieras molestado en leer el review de presentación que he dejado habrías entendido que ESTE FIC ES CONJUNTO y que ESE es el título que se debe poner en la web donde está posteado, asi son las normas de allí, si no se pone así la gente se pierde.

Así que no le puedo poner otro título que el que se ha puesto inicialmente, y ya está.

Además, sólo es un juego, y como tal, no le dedicamos tanta seriedad como cuando estás escribiendo un fic, de momento lo que stamos haciendo es desarrolla una historia, y luego ya vendrán los retoques (cuando acabemos) Y SI ESQUE NOS INTERESA HACERLO.

Los motivos por hacer una cosa u otra sólo lo sabemos nostrs, así que si no te gusta, pues lo siento mucho, pero se queda así.

Pero bueno, muchas gracias por haber tenido la consideración de haberme dejado un review xD

BiAnK rAdClIfFe PoTtEr

Ya, lo siento, a veces se hace un poco difícil de leer o entender porque se mezclan muchas maneras de escribir, y no queda totalmente bien ligado, gomen ne.

Pero te puedo anticipar que no está enamorada de Krum.. o talñ vez sí xDDD

Esque yo al principio quise poner que ella estaba trastocada por nuestro Severus, ayyy hija mía, qué se le va a hacer xDDDD

"pensando en la gran oportunidad que dejo escapar, Viktor le pidio que lo acompañara a viajar y descubrir cosas nuevas pero ella se nego, por que lo habia echo, la respuesta es sencilla, lo hizo por ..."

Esto muestra que Viktor sí estaba interesado en ella, pero sin embargo ella dejó escapar esa oportunidad porque no le llamaba demasiaod la atención, estaba más interesada en otra personita que pululaba en su corazoncito... jujujui

DrEaM-KaT

Jojojo, pues muchas gracias, aunque ya ves que es un juego xDDD

Venga, besitos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
